findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Throw Momma From the Train
"Throw Momma From the Train" is the seventh episode of the first season and the seventh episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot Carter and Taylor celebrate their 17th birthday on the same day that Carter plans to run away with Lori. Taylor and Max try to convince her not to leave, while Crash wants to leave with her. Meanwhile, Grant and Gabe overhear Elizabeth and Kyle talking about their affair. At the end of the day, Carter chooses to stay with her real family and tells David about Lori. He and Elizabeth make a phone call using the burner phone that Lori gave Carter to sever the ties once and for all. However, Lori shows no indication of giving up. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Recurring *Milena Govich as Lori Stevens *Alex Saxon as Max *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Vanessa Morgan as Beatrix "Bird" *Jesse Carere as Ofe *Caleb Ruminer as Caleb "Crash" Mason *Meredith Baxter as Joan *Robert Pine as Buddy Guest *Rebecca Rusk as Rebecca J. Rusk *Keith Ham as Baliff *Dave Rajkumar as Pizza Deliver Boy *Alyssa Varsalona as Taylor's Teammate Quotes Carter: That's how long she gets to sleep? Even then she was smarter than me. Carter: Do you get this every year? Taylor: No, this is usually the worst day of the year. It's the annual reminder you weren't here. I've always dreaded my birthday. Carter: Okay, well, I can top that—I didn't even know today was my birthday. Grant: Care if I eat this in my room? Do as you please, Grant. Joan: Now, you can go get yourself something fabulous for tonight! Carter That means new—something without holes in it. Taylor And you, that… slinky, sexy? It wouldn't kill ya. Joan: Please tell me you're seeing someone else. Elizabeth: What?! Joan: Nothing would make me happier than if you finally unloaded this loser. If you need me to cover for ya, I'll do it happily. Just please, no more silent auctions. I can't have people thinking I go to silent auctions. I mean, what else is a mother for? Elizabeth: I'm pretty sure not that. Lori: This is my absolute favorite day of the year—the day you made me a mother. Taylor: You with a hidden suitcase? That's never a good sign. Taylor: Everyone always says it's so great being a twin. They wouldn't say that if they had to be your twin. Carter: Taylor, I don't want you to hate me. Taylor: Stay, and I won't hate you. Carter: Tay, be my twin again? Please? Taylor: Okay. Taylor: You're a great mom; it's really nice to see you happy. Carter: Hey! Look at these. Look how cute I was! Max: Ah, yeah, that's the cutest one. Carter: That's Taylor. Max: I also can't be your friend if you're with Lori, so… where does that leave me? Taylor: In… my room? Max: Yes. Crash: I'm Crash, by the way. Joan: Oh, that's a very sexy name! I can't believe I said that. I am Joan, the girls' grandmother. Crash: Oh, no you're not. Joan: What a darling young man! Ofe: He's a drug dealer. She's a kidnap victim. Add a dystopian society, and it could be a bestselling-of-age trilogy. That's a potentially huge idea! Could you remember that for me? Taylor: 'Cause he's with me. Gabe: Really? When did that happen? Max: You know, I'm sorry, I cannot fill out your questionnaire today. Carter: Oh, great, and Ofe knows. Okay, wow, I can't wait for my face to show up on some "fun" novelty pool. Bird: It's a friendship bracelet. Carter: No, those are made of thread, not gold and… are those diamonds? Ofe: Shoot me, sorry. I don't know proper fugitive etiquette. David: Hot date? Kyle: I wish. David: Right… too bad Elizabeth is stuck here with her family… Lori: My favorites are the chubby ones—I love chubby babies. Lori: We give her a new name, she will have a whole different life. Carter: I know who I want—the twins. Wouldn't that be great to be a twin? Taylor: May 5th? Carter: What? What's wrong with May 5th? Taylor: Did you ever read dad's book, "Losing Lyndon"? Carter: No. Taylor: Or… any article at all about your kidnapping? Carter: No. Look, I know I was kidnapped; I don't need to read about the search parties or how they dredged the lake and how scary and awful it all was. Taylor: You know how I told you my birthday was the worst day of the year? Actually, it was the second worst. The worst day was May 5th. Carter, you haven't been celebrating your birthday. Carter: I've been celebrating the day I was abducted. Carter: I don't know what I want, but I can't make this decision. Carter: She said it was good for one call—just in case I hit a snag. I hit a snag. But I can't call her and tell her I'm not coming. David: You don't have to— Carter: Yes, I do. Yes, I do have to call her. I have to call her. But… she'll be hurt and upset, and it might be the last time I ever hear her voice, and I'm scared that I'm gonna say, "I love you," and she's not gonna say, "I love you more," and… and I can't, I can't. David: I will take care of it. I'm your dad, and I will take care of it. David: Now, listen. You are too tiny to carry this enormous burden. Give it to me, and trust me to take care of it. Can you do that? Carter: 'Kay. Night, armadillo. Grant: Night, elephant. Elizabeth: She chose us. Elizabeth: As much as I wanna get this woman, David, I cannnot be the person to arrest Lori. I promised Carter. Elizabeth: She chose to stay with us. Do you know how big that is? I'm okay with that. David: Are you sure? Elizabeth: Absolutely sure. Elizabeth: So, if I press this, I… David: You'll be talking to the woman who stole our daughter. Lori: Carter? Carter, is that you? Elizabeth: I-it's Lori—I can't. Lori: Don't underestimate me, David—you made that mistake once before! Trivia *Carter was born at 6:06am. Taylor is 25 minutes younger. *The last time the twins celebrated a birthday together was when they were three, thus meaning Lori kidnapped Carter approximately six months after her third birthday. *Kathryn Prescott's British accent makes another appearance when she says "stupid". *Carter was abducted May 5th. Media Photos Soundtrack *Magic Man — "Nova Scotia" *Repartee — "Never Let It Go" *St. South — "Slacks" *Sunderland — "Every Night" *The 1975 — "Girls" *Simon Steadman — "California Here I Come" *The Parlour Suite — "Pressure" *Javier Dunn — "Just Like Dreaming" *The Jezabels — "The End" *Lily Kershaw — "Maybe" Videos Category:Season 1 episodes